Ese francés idiota
by mutemuia
Summary: Tamaki se va. ¿Pero cómo afectará su marcha a su mejor amigo? ¿Cambiarán las cosas con Haruhi?


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_OHSHC _no es mío. Kyoya tampoco *suspiro*…

**Línea temporal:** unos meses después del final del anime.

* * *

**ESE FRANCÉS IDIOTA**

Ese francés idiota…

\- Lucha por ella.

Eso fue lo que le dijo al oído antes de entrar por la puerta de embarque. Se iba. Les dejaba. Le dejaba.

Tamaki vuelve a Francia. La bruja de su abuela, Dios sabrá si a su negro corazón aún le quedaba algo de humano, le había concedido permiso para ir a visitar a su madre enferma, y a Tamaki le había faltado tiempo para hacer una maleta, dejar a Antonieta con Haruhi y despedirse del club.

Apareció con Kyoya y la perra el sábado por la tarde, sin avisar. Allí le soltó la bomba. Haruhi, aún impactada por la noticia, reconoce con sinceridad que lo echará de menos terriblemente, pero se alegra porque volverá a reunirse con su madre. Son años que no se han visto, y si ahora no hay matrimonios concertados ni trampas ni segundas intenciones por parte de su abuela, pues bienvenida sea la oportunidad. "Debes ir, senpai", le dijo. A Tamaki solo le faltó llorar al oír cómo Haruhi decía que lo iba a echar de menos. No, espera... Sí que lloró…

Y entonces le dijo por qué estaba allí Antonieta. Para vivir con ella.

\- P-Pero… yo… ¿Por qué no se la dejas a Kyoya-senpai?

\- ¡¿En la mansión Ohtori?! -la cara de pánico absoluto de Tamaki era suficiente respuesta. Y como si se diera cuenta de que poco le faltaba para que eso fuera un insulto para la familia de su amigo, agregó:

\- Además Kyoya no le tendrá ninguna paciencia… No, Haruhi. Por favor…

\- Pero Tamaki-senpai…, yo no puedo hacerme cargo de Antonieta…

\- Haruhi…, por favor…

\- Tamaki-senpai…, yo…

\- Vamos Haruhi, te lo suplico. Contigo estará mejor que en una casa fría. Mucha gente del servicio, muchos lujos, pero nadie le dará el cariño y el calor que ella necesita. Por favor… -Haruhi no pudo negarse a los ojos suplicantes de Tamaki. Tendría que consultarlo con su padre, desde luego, pero bueno, ella sabía que no iba a haber problema por su parte, porque, aunque a Ranka no le gustara Tamaki, sí que le gustaban los perros.

\- Te dejaré una asignación, por supuesto, que administrará Kyoya, para su manutención, veterinarios o cualquier otro gasto… Le encantan los paseos por el parque y perseguir mariposas… Y aunque tiene su propia cama, le encantaría dormir contigo, si le dieras permiso. Es muy respetuosa, y muy alegre. Te querrá, y tú la querrás…

Tamaki lloró y lloró al despedirse de Antonieta y Haruhi…

* * *

Ya hace una semana que Tamaki no está y el mal humor de Kyoya no disminuye. Oh, por supuesto que sigue siendo un anfitrión encantador… Pero aquellos que lo conocen bien -o todo lo bien que Kyoya permite ser conocido- lo saben, sus hombros siguen hundidos, y su paciencia es más frágil que nunca. Situaciones que antes solo hubieran provocado el alzamiento de una ceja, ahora devienen en juicios sumarísimos. Generalmente con sentencia condenatoria incluida. En tales momentos, solo Honey se aventura a acercarse, observado de cerca por su protector primo. Siguen asistiendo como anfitriones, cuando sus obligaciones familiares o sus clases en la universidad no lo impiden, y más ahora que su líder no está.

Kyoya siente como si le hubieran arrancado la mitad de su corazón. Y tal cosa no debería ser posible. Porque los Ohtori no tienen corazón. ¿Entonces por qué duele tanto? Fácil. Porque Tamaki fue el primero en atravesar los muros. Tamaki fue quien le enseñó a pintar más allá del cuadro, a no ceñirse a lo que se espera de un tercer hijo, e ir más lejos, hasta donde su ambición y su pasión le hicieran llegar. Y ahora no estaba.

Ahora ese francés idiota se había ido.

Una tarde, cuando ya solo quedaba Haruhi recogiendo y Kyoya haciendo balances, él dice en voz alta:

\- ¿Por qué?

Haruhi se detiene en sus quehaceres. No está del todo segura de que esté hablando con ella, pero aun así…

\- ¿Kyoya-senpai?

\- ¿Por qué se ha ido?

La voz rota de Kyoya conmueve a Haruhi. Nunca lo ha visto de esta manera, tan vulnerable, tan… humano.

\- ¿Por qué me ha dejado?

Haruhi se acerca y se sienta en el sillón de enfrente, sin decir nada, solo escuchando. Sabe que más que una conversación, Kyoya necesita de alguien que lo escuche. Necesita un amigo…

\- Él fue el primero en entrar, Haruhi, y duele, esto -se lleva la mano al pecho- duele… Y me enoja, porque no es propio de un Ohtori ser débil. Y mucho menos mostrarlo. Me llena de ira no poder controlarlo. Él me veía. Me veía a mí, no al Ohtori. Con una locura tras otra consiguió abrirse paso, y sin darme cuenta dejó de ser el compromiso social que me pidió mi padre que alentara, y logró convertirse en un amigo. ¿Y para qué? Para nada... Porque no volverá, Haruhi, y tú lo sabes… Mientras ella siga enferma, se quedará junto a su madre. No podrá volver a dejarla. Ahora no. Ni las empresas Suoh, ni su padre, ni su abuela, podrán hacerlo volver. Y mucho menos tú o yo… No volverá, Haruhi… Nos ha dejado…

Haruhi reflexiona y llega a una decisión. Kyoya necesita más un empujón que una palmadita en la espalda. Sí, la conmiseración con él no encaja bien. Así que rezando por que el Rey Sombra no tome represalias en su persona ni en nuevas deudas, le espeta:

\- Eres tonto, Kyoya-senpai…

\- ¿Disculpa? -Ah, ahí está, esa reprobatoria ceja alzada. Hacía tiempo…

\- Por supuesto que duele. Es más, debe doler, tiene que doler... Es tu mejor amigo. Tu primer amigo, si vamos a ser precisos. Así que es normal que te haga daño su ausencia. Es normal que sientas dolor. Incluso que puedas considerarlo como una traición. Lo preocupante sería que no sintieras nada, senpai… Pero como amigo suyo, porque la amistad siempre va en dos direcciones, permíteme decirte que debes alegrarte por él, Kyoya-senpai. Esta falsa familia que somos el club que creó aquí nunca podrá sustituir a una madre. Y sabes que tras su sonrisa principesca solo esconde su tristeza y su soledad… Yo no tengo madre y sé bien de lo que hablo…

Kyoya abre la boca como para replicarle, pero Haruhi levanta una mano para detenerlo. Aún no ha terminado.

\- Y el afecto nunca ha sido una debilidad. Es tu fuerza. Y si no te has dado cuenta aún, entonces no has aprendido nada de Tamaki-senpai… Puedes contar conmigo, cuando sientas la necesidad de hablar de él, o simplemente quieras sacar la ira de adentro, estaré contigo. Pero una cosa te digo, Kyoya-senpai, y tenlo bien presente: los aviones también van en las dos direcciones.

Y se levantó para regresar a su faena. Las tazas de té no se lavan por sí solas.

\- Haruhi… ¿Qué me estás queriendo dar a entender?

\- Que tú también puedes tomar un avión para visitar Francia, Kyoya-senpai…

* * *

El tiempo pasa y Kyoya está a punto de terminar su tercer año y graduarse de la secundaria. Le espera el mundo universitario y mayores responsabilidades en la empresa familiar. La preparación de los exámenes de acceso y sus negocios y balances consumen su tiempo y sus energías. Pero incluso así, hay dos cosas que no ha descuidado bajo ninguna circunstancia. El club y Tamaki.

Haruhi tenía razón. "Demonios, siempre la tiene", piensa Kyoya con fastidio. Cómo es que es posible que una chica tan ajena a los sentimientos que despierta en los demás sea capaz de analizar la conducta y la naturaleza humanas con una precisión casi matemática, es algo que va más allá de su comprensión. Y después de casi dos años aún le sigue sorprendiendo.

Kyoya nunca voló a Francia. En su lugar configuró una cuenta de Skype y contactó con Tamaki. Pero esto de las videoconferencias tenía su doble filo. Teniendo en cuenta las ocho horas de diferencia horaria, el desastre estaba servido. Las ocho de la tarde de Tamaki eran las cuatro de la mañana para Kyoya. Por supuesto que lo despertó de madrugada más de una vez. Parecía saber el momento exacto en que Kyoya dejaba de trabajar y se entregaba al cansancio. El insistente y odioso tono de la llamada entrante en su portátil lo arrancaba de las garras del sueño y despertaban al Rey Demonio de Sangre Fría. Pero también extrañamente le daba sosiego -y esto es algo que jamás reconocería en voz alta-, porque era parte de la rutina que siempre habían tenido Tamaki y él. Kyoya duerme y Tamaki lo despierta a horas intempestivas. Lo normal. Lo habitual… Como si Tamaki siguiera en la segunda mansión Suoh y le llamara para comentarle su última ocurrencia o para consultarle sobre la próxima actividad del club o qué pensaría Haruhi si salieran a pasear el domingo.

Oh… Y ahí estaba el otro problema. Haruhi…

Siempre había sido bien consciente de la atracción que sentía por Haruhi. Sabía el instante exacto en que Haruhi entraba en la sala, o si ese día olía a limones frescos o a lavanda. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía con un delicioso escalofrío y sus sueños húmedos con ella entre sus brazos lo dejaban eternamente insatisfecho, con ansias de más. Un cuerpo joven en permanente ebullición que traicionaba la mente cerebral que lo gobernaba. Haruhi era mujer, él era hombre. Simple. Una respuesta física estándar. Pura biología. ¿Pero era solo eso?

A Kyoya le aterrorizaba la idea del amor. En su mundo, el amor no es más que debilidad, o en el mejor de los casos, un factor que explotar en beneficio propio. Así que no, ni estaba enamorado ni quería estarlo. Se casaría con quien su padre 'aconsejara' y mantendría su corazón a buen recaudo. Se repetía a sí mismo que lo que sentía por Haruhi no era más que atracción, estrictamente física y banal.

Aunque no negaría jamás que disfrutaba de su mente despierta. Le encantaban sus conversaciones con ella. La forma en que Haruhi parecía ver a través de él, como si su máscara _cool_ no fuera más que el cristal de una ventana, le maravillaba. Donde el resto del mundo solo veía las maquinaciones del Rey Sombra, Haruhi desvelaba sus verdaderas intenciones. Oh, Haruhi sería un cerebro magnífico para el mundo empresarial si tan solo tuviera una pizca de malicia. Pero no la tenía. Y eso era un problema, porque ya sea en este mundo de tiburones en el que él se movía, o en los tribunales, se la comerían viva... Así que por el bien de su amiga decidió darle lecciones de lo que él mordazmente llamó 'realidad de clases sociales'.

No es que Haruhi tuviera problemas en defender su punto de vista. Al contrario, era estupenda en las argumentaciones, rápida, ágil, de ingenio chispeante y brillante, y con un altísimo sentido de la justicia y de lo que es moralmente correcto. Demasiado íntegra… Sí, se la comerían viva...

Pocas veces podía Kyoya debatir con alguien en igualdad de condiciones, sin tener que contener sus réplicas para no dejar a su contrincante públicamente como un ignorante. Con Haruhi no habría restricciones. Así que fijó con ella un calendario para sus sesiones. Como horario habitual, adoptaron la costumbre de conversar quince o veinte minutos después de las tardes del club. Los temas eran variados, desde ética y moral, hasta el precio de unos zapatos, pasando por toda la gama intermedia, incluyendo recuerdos familiares y las enseñanzas que recibieron de niños. A veces también se reunían algún sábado o domingo mientras paseaban con Antonieta. Y si además aprovechaba la ocasión y le sacaba alguna foto a ambas, haría feliz a Tamaki para toda la semana. Esos eran los escasos momentos en que él se permitía despojarse de su máscara y contarle con nostalgia a Haruhi alguna de las excentricidades de su amigo ausente.

Él se seguía diciendo que todo esto lo hacía por su bien, por aprecio a un compañero del club. Que anhelara su compañía, o que mirara la hora continuamente deseando que el tiempo de espera pasara y ella ya estuviera junto a él, no quería decir que estuviera enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

De lo que no se daba cuenta Kyoya, bastante ocupado ya en controlar su cuerpo traidor, era que en estas conversaciones revelaba más y más de sí mismo. Bajaba la guardia sin darse cuenta y quedaba expuesto. Expuesto a Haruhi...

* * *

Una de esas tardes, viernes, a punto de cerrar e irse a casa, Haruhi le abordó.

\- Kyoya-senpai...

\- ¿Sí, Haruhi? -le contestó sin alzar la cabeza de su portátil.

\- Estooo, sabes que mañana es el baile de fin de curso para los de segundo año, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto, Haruhi. Esos dos idiotas clónicos no hacen más que hablar de ello.

\- Bien, pues yo me estaba preguntando...

\- ¿El qué, Haruhi?

\- Entiendo que sea una molestia para ti, pero...

\- ¿Pero qué, Haruhi?

-¿Querrías ir conmigo como mi pareja?

Y ese fue el momento en el que el mundo dejó de girar para Kyoya Ohtori. Nada en su vida lo había preparado para el momento en que se descubrió respondiendo inmediatamente 'sí'.

\- Sí.

\- Por supuesto que entenderé que no quieras acompañarme a algo tan tonto como un baile de instituto...

\- Haruhi...

\- Y créeme que ya le he preguntado a Honey-senpai, pero estará en Hokkaido con Mori-senpai…

\- Ya he dicho que sí.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Iré contigo… No es que halague mucho mi ego ser tu última opción, pero bueno…

\- Oh, no… Eras la segunda, Kyoya-senpai…

\- Ah. ¿Y eso?

\- Bueno, Mori-senpai…, seamos sinceros, es un encanto pero da poca conversación, y además bailar con él me causaría dolor de cervicales. Y los gemelos, uff, estarán en el baile sí o sí, y de ninguna manera pienso pasarme la noche de niñera.

\- ¿Y Honey?

\- Oh, por Reiko…

\- ¿Reiko? ¿Eres consciente de que a Honey le da un poco de miedo Reiko?

\- Sí, pero eso no es más que ignorancia. Mejor dicho, desconocimiento. Estoy segura de que si se hablaran dos minutos seguidos descubrirían que podrían ser amigos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. La muchacha solo es extremadamente tímida y la magia negra es su única forma de expresión.

\- Exactamente. Pero en fin…, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, ya que Honey no vendrá al baile… Buenas noches, senpai.

\- Haruhi… ¿Te alcanzo a casa?

\- No, senpai, pero gracias. Tengo que pasar antes por el supermercado.

\- Hasta mañana entonces.

\- Hasta mañana.

* * *

En cuanto cerró la puerta de la sala de música nº 3, Haruhi dejó escapar el suspiro que estaba conteniendo, y casi corrió. Corrió de puros nervios. Se lo había dicho. Se había atrevido y él había dicho que sí. ¿Pero por qué se sentía como una de esas chicas tontas que babean por el chico más guapo del instituto? Oh, ¿en serio…? Pues eso es porque estás babeando por el chico más guapo del instituto… Sip.

Sus planes de ir tranquilamente al baile y dejar a Honey con Reiko se habían ido al garete en cuanto le dijo que estaría fuera. Y por lo más sagrado que no pensaba aparecer con un gemelo colgando de cada brazo… Eran sus amigos, desde luego, pero solo quería una fiesta tranquila. Pero eso ya no iba a poder ser. Porque su acompañante la ponía nerviosa… ¿Y por qué?

¿Porque era guapo? Pues claro que era guapo, tenía ojos en la cara, ¡por favor!, no hay más que mirarlo. ¿Porque era inteligente? Brillante debería añadir. Una de las mentes más sagaces del planeta. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que el mundo lo conociera por su nombre. ¿Porque era tierno y buena persona? Oh, sí que lo era, por más que él tratara de enmascararlo en términos de méritos y beneficios. Se preocupaba, y mucho, por los suyos. Aquella primera conversación sobre Tamaki, cuando él dejó ver su dolor, le había descubierto el lado humano que se esforzaba por ocultar. Simplemente porque tal signo de debilidad no era propio de un Ohtori… Y un Ohtori debe ser como un tiburón. Despiadado, sin alma ni remordimientos…

¿Porque cuando lo escuchaba decir su nombre tenía que sofocar el temblor de sus manos? Sí. Por eso… ¿Porque de un tiempo a esta parte se descubrió esperando que fuera sábado e ir al parque con él? Sí. ¿Porque esas reuniones parecían citas? Sí. Especialmente porque esas reuniones parecían citas... Por todo eso su acompañante la ponía nerviosa.

A Fujioka Haruhi le gustaba Ohtori Kyoya. El Rey Sombra. Muchísimo.

Jamás se imaginó ser como una de esas chicas de las películas americanas. Perdiendo el sueño por invitar a un chico al baile... Pero mira… El destino siempre encuentra la forma de burlarse de uno. Se había pasado media semana reuniendo fuerzas para hacerle la pregunta. Había ensayado incluso las excusas que él podría darle, para que no se sintiera obligado. Pero casi se había caído de culo cuando en su cerebro por fin entró la idea de que Kyoya había dicho que sí. A la primera.

Kyoya le había dicho que sí. ¿Por qué?

Oh, por favor, Haruhi, quítate de la cabeza esas tonterías románticas. Él solo te estará acompañando igual que hubiera hecho cualquier otro de los chicos. No es una cita. En absoluto. Irán juntos y pasarán el rato juntos. Pero nada más. Como cualquier otro día, pero mejor vestidos. La sola idea de que un Ohtori pudiera tener sentimientos por una 'plebeya' como tú es simplemente ridícula. Una idea estúpida. Olvídalo.

De todas formas tendría que llamar a los gemelos para que la aconsejaran en cuanto al vestuario. Papá se encargaría del peinado y el maquillaje. Por nada del mundo pensaba avergonzar a Kyoya presentándose desarreglada. No. Por lo menos esa noche sería la digna pareja de un Ohtori.

* * *

Kyoya no había podido dormir. Ni un poquito…

Todavía no sabía por qué le había dicho que sí a Haruhi. Claro que hubiera ido con ella de todas formas, pero no antes de haberla hecho casi rogar por ello. Como si él le estuviera haciendo un favor, y ella tuviera que quedar en deuda con él. Pues no. Le había faltado tiempo para decir que sí. La palabra había salido de su boca antes incluso de considerar siquiera lo que significaba. Haruhi y él irían juntos a un baile. Como pareja. Y eso hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido.

Oh, Kyoya, por favor… Es tu amiga, tu compañera en el club. Por supuesto que no hay intenciones ocultas en su invitación. ¿Cómo iba a haberlas? Para ella no eres más que otro de los chicos de ese club al que estará atada hasta su graduación. Peor aún…, tú simbolizas la deuda. La famosa deuda que te empeñaste en mantener exorbitantemente alta una y otra vez, con excusas estúpidas, hasta que fue liquidada por Éclair Tonnerre, la bruja que se quiso llevar a Tamaki a Francia… Espera, Tamaki… Sí, tenía que hablar con Tamaki.

Eran las siete y media, las once y media en el otro lado del mundo, cuando abrió su portátil y realizó la llamada. Un sonriente Tamaki, en pijama y con Kuma-chan en los brazos (algunas cosas nunca cambian…) se disponía a acostarse.

\- Kyoya, _mon ami_… ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada, Tamaki, ¿qué tiene que pasar?

\- Vamos, Kyoya, a mí no intentes engañarme…

Kyoya aparta la vista de la pantalla, incapaz de replicarle.

\- A ti te pasa algo… Tú no estarías despierto por propia voluntad un sábado por la mañana tan temprano… Así que dime, ¿qué te pasa?

Kyoya deja escapar algo que suena como un suspiro enojado. Lo va a decir. Tiene que decirlo.

\- Haruhi me ha invitado al baile.

\- ¡KYYAAAAA!

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Tamaki en su explosiva manifestación _fangirl_ (¿o debería decir _fanboy_?). La risa bailó en sus ojos al ver a su amigo perdiendo todo viso de masculinidad con ese gritito.

\- Bueno, ¿y cuál es el problema?

\- Tamaki…

\- No me digas más… Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que la quieres… ¿A qué es eso, verdad?

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Oh, Kyoya, amigo mío… Vas a cometer el mismo error que yo… No te darás cuenta de que la amas hasta que sea demasiado tarde… Hasta que otro venga y la aleje de ti. Y créeme, alguien lo hará…

\- Tamaki, creo que te confundes… No niego que Haruhi es muy atractiva, pero de ahí a decir que la quiero…

\- Eres tonto, Kyoya.

\- ¡Tamaki!

\- ¿Qué te acabo de decir? ¡Que no cometas el mismo error que yo! Así que espabila…

\- Tamaki, creo que estás exagerando…

\- Sí, claro, y esta exageración es la que te está quitando el sueño…

Kyoya frunce el ceño.

\- La has querido siempre, Kyoya… Aunque te hayas esforzado en negártelo una y otra vez. Por favor, solo había que mirarte… Con Haruhi cerca, siempre de comportabas de la misma manera, te volvías más y más frío. Más distante… A veces casi grosero… Pero no podías apartar tus ojos de ella. Y eso me hizo pensar en por qué. ¿Por qué Kyoya haría eso? ¿Porque le desagradaba profundamente mi Haruhi o precisamente por lo contrario?

\- No niego que puedo haber pensado algo al respecto…

\- Kyoya, piensa seriamente y dime con honestidad por qué no has podido dormir…

\- Hmm… Porque estoy nervioso.

\- ¿Y por qué estás nervioso?

\- Porque tiene que ver con Haruhi.

\- ¿Y por qué te pone nervioso que tenga que ver con Haruhi?

\- Porque tenías que haber sido tú quien fuera al baile con ella.

\- Aaah, ya vamos llegando a alguna parte… Bueno, me reitero. Eres tonto… Has reprimido tanto tus sentimientos por Haruhi a causa mía (y de mi ceguera, todo hay que decirlo…), que ahora no sabes cómo manejarlos. Y si me estás llamando por algún estúpido sentido de la obligación para conmigo, déjame decirte que no lo hagas. Yo no supe darme cuenta a tiempo de lo que sentía por ella y no quiero que tú hagas lo mismo.

\- Pero Tamaki, yo no estoy seguro de si lo que yo siento es…

\- Calla y dime. ¿Te gusta estar con Haruhi?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Aunque estén los dos callados en la misma habitación, sin decir palabra?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Y cuando están hablando y conversando?

\- También.

\- ¿Te atrae Haruhi?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Su cuerpo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Su alma?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Su espíritu?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Toda ella?

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Ya lo pillo, ya lo entiendo…

\- Y no me salgas ahora con el pretexto de que es plebeya y que tu padre jamás aprobará una relación tan dispar.

\- No, Tamaki. Eso no lo he pensado nunca. Incluso sin la apuesta de hace un año entre nuestros padres, estoy seguro de que con la inteligencia y la personalidad de Haruhi cualquier familia se sentiría honrada de recibirla entre ellos. Ella tiene un potencial inmenso para realizar grandes cosas en el futuro.

\- Y luego dices que no estás enamorado…

\- Esto que te digo es un hecho objetivo, Tamaki. La simple constatación de un hecho.

\- Sí, claro. Ahora lo llaman así… En fin… Recuerda. ¿Qué te dije en el aeropuerto el día que me fui?

\- Lucha por ella…

\- Pues ya te estás tardando… Por favor, Kyoya… A veces hay que explicártelo todo… Para ser el Rey Sombra, la verdad es que algunas veces eres muy lento. Te dije que lucharas por ella. Pues bien… Hazlo. Lucha por ella. O la perderás. Además _mon ami_, antes de irme, y con gran previsión por mi parte, te dejé la excusa perfecta para visitarla con frecuencia más allá del club. Eres el padrino de mi querida Antonieta…

\- Tú y tus planes, Tamaki… -la voz de Kyoya destila humor.

\- Soy un genio, lo sé… -la sonrisa luminosa de su amigo brilla en la pantalla.

Kyoya calla. Una sombra de duda pasa por su mente.

\- Y si… ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo…?

\- Entonces al menos no te pasarás la vida pensando en lo que podía haber sido y nunca fue…

\- Sigues diciendo 'mi Haruhi', Tamaki.

\- Y siempre lo diré, Kyoya. Por lo menos hasta que tenga mis propias hijas…

\- Eres tonto, Tamaki…

\- Eres tonto, Kyoya…

\- Haruhi me dijo eso mismo una vez…

\- ¿Ves? Esa chica es muy lista…

\- Entonces ¿qué?

\- Hmm, pues hoy vas al baile con ella y ya irás improvisando…

\- El Rey Sombra no improvisa…

\- Pues hoy lo harás. Kyoya, siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

\- Eres temible, Tamaki…

\- Transmítele mi cariño…

\- ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan listo en los asuntos del corazón?

\- Soy francés, Kyoya. Lo llevo en la sangre…

\- Tamaki… Gracias…

\- No hay por qué. Y recuerda… Improvisa…

Y cuando ya ha terminado la videollamada, Kyoya no puede evitar que una sonrisa asome a la comisura de sus labios.

\- Ese francés idiota…


End file.
